


Shaken, Not Stirred

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Took Artistic Liberties for the Prompt, Bartender Maia, Bud Light is NOT an Acceptable Choice, F/F, Fake Dating, Fic May Change Your Outlook on Martini's, Jace is both condescending and irritating, Maia Will Judge Your Drink of Choice, Martini's on the Other Hand???, Sorry Not Sorry, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Maia just wants to get through one shift without men who drink Bud Light unironically hitting on her. Clary makes it so she can't see martini's the same way again.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Shaken, Not Stirred

Maia didn’t think she had ever rolled her eyes harder or more times in a row in her entire  _ life _ . All she wanted was to get through one shift,  _ just one _ , without some condescending dirtbag taking up all of her valuable time trying to hit on her. Trying was always the key word, just as it was at that moment. This irritating Ken doll look alike who called himself Jace would just not leave her be. She wanted to pay attention to the couple at the end of the bar with his fancy Rolex watch and her diamond ring that glistened every time she took a sip of her double cosmopolitan with extra lime. 

“You closing tonight? Or should I just wait until you’re off of your shift to ask for your number?” Jace asked. Maia suppressed another urge to roll her eyes as she pulled the tab on another Bud Light for the man. That was the difference between the man at the end of the bar and the Ken doll. A few too many Bud Lights and a perfect amount of Negroni’s, stirred, not shaken. Maia glanced back down at the couple. The man was now looking down at his Rolex and Maia knew he was counting the minutes between the last time she checked in. People like that needed attention and damnit, Maia wanted to give it to them. 

“I never leave this building. I sleep in the refrigerator because it reminds me of the caves I grew up in with my werewolf family,” Maia said in the most serious tone. Jace laughed brightly, his annoyingly white teeth shining as he winked at her. 

“You’re funny, too. Man, how did I get so lucky?” Jace commented. Maia was about to correct him when a woman sat at the bar next to him and held out her wrist to Maia. 

“Babe, I thought you were off a few minutes ago. We have that dinner with my parents tonight and you know they hate it when we’re late,” the girl said. Maia let a smirk tug at the corner of her lips as she finally got a good look at the woman in front of her. Maia’s first thought was that she was the kind of girl men didn’t look twice at but she was the kind of girl that woman looked over thoroughly and at any chance they could get. Her scorching red hair was the first thing Maia noticed. The second being the green eyes that stood out from under her bangs. 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Maia teased as she leaned over the bar to get a closer look at the woman. She told herself she was just playing the part but she really wanted a better look at those eyes. “Your parents know that my schedule is crazy. They will understand,” Maia reassured. She thought she played the part of reassuring girlfriend better than she ever had in the past. 

“Are all of the beautiful women in the world gay?” Jace inquired, seemingly to himself as he tossed back the rest of his beer. Maia wasn’t about to answer but then Jace glanced at her, expecting a response. 

“I don’t know about all of them, but I sure am,” Maia shrugged. A burst of laughter echoed through the air as the redhead giggled and clapped her hands together. Jace just rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the table, Maia struggling to contain her laughter. The woman’s laughter was pretty contagious. 

“Of course you’re into women. You knew that, didn’t you, Clary?” Jace asked the redhead. Maia looked at the two of them, a look of shock and confusion across her face. 

“Of course I didn’t know that, Jace. I needed you to hit on her to confirm. Now that I have my answer, let this beautiful bartender get me the drink you owe me so I can flirt with her,” Clary said, tossing a wink in Maia’s direction. The side of Maia’s mouth curled up into a half smile as she shook her head. Jace slammed a ten dollar bill onto the table before storming off to another group in the back corner. 

“Did you just send your friend over here to annoy me so you could… see if I was gay? And then use it as a way to flirt with me?” Maia had to reiterate what had just happened in order for it to make sense in her head. Clary nodded cheerfully and scrunched her nose before sliding the ten dollar bill across the table. She kept her hand on it as Maia went to pull it away. 

“Did it work?” Clary coaxed as Maia tried to pull the bill from her hand. Maia smiled a little wider, not wanting to admit how enamoured she was by Clary. She nodded her head anyways and Clary let go of the bill. “Then come over to my table when you’re off,” Clary suggested. Maia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in question. 

“What are you drinking?” Maia inquired. She knew the answer may determine her own answer to Clary’s question. 

“Hmm… Martini,” Clary stated. Maia nodded her head and turned to grab the gin from the bar. Before she could reach for the bottle, Clary spoke softly. “Wet.” Maia’s arm froze, something she was not proud of, as the word left Clary’s lips. Maia grabbed the gin, a glass, and the vermouth and slowly prepared Clary’s drink. If she wasn’t making Clary a drink, she would’ve thought Clary had looked thirsty for something other than the martini. 

“And if I’m closing tonight?” Maia challenged as she used the shaker to mix up Clary’s delicious drink. She poured the mixture in Clary’s glass, sliding her finger up the side of the glass to catch a small drizzle. She sucked the alcohol off her finger and smirked at the darkness that flooded those green eyes. 

“I’m very patient,” Clary said huskily before standing up from the bar stool with her cocktail in her hand. Maia was left staring after her and she took a moment to enjoy the view before shouting out to her coworker. 

“Bat, I was supposed to be out of here 20 minutes ago. Take over for me?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she started mixing herself a martini that had sounded better than it ever had. She sauntered over to the group and settled in beside Clary. 

Later that night, she found out that the taste of a martini on her tongue was not nearly as good as it tasted from Clary’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will never apologize for using the sexual nature of alcoholic drink names for lesbian flirting. 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
